The present invention relates to a holder having a plurality of overlapping slip-in compartments for the filing of data carriers, such as microfiche cards, magnetic cards, film sheets, and a process for manufacturing such a holder.
In the case of the known holders, the sheets or pockets forming the slip-in pockets are generally formed of rectangular members which are secured in fixed positions by a heating sealing process. The members forming the compartments are usually not very flexible and thus it can be difficult to insert the data carriers into the compartments. Furthermore, the required heat sealing, or as a possible alternative gluing, process in manufacturing the holders is cumbersome.